Una media igual a la otra
by TsunLinne
Summary: Kagome era un chico y tenia le ética de que un chico estaría con una chica y el tenia que buscar a su chica. Pero Inuyasha también era hombre. I-Inuyasha Suéltame - El Pelinegro sonrojado forcejeaba contra el Peliblanco quien sonreía con autosuficiencia, Inuyasha movió sus manos a una parte peligrosa haciéndolo gemir. Advertencia: Historia Yaoi, si no te gusta no entres.
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Hola!, la verdad no tengo justificación que alegan a que no escribía y tampoco les mentiré.**_

_**[Tuve mucho trabajo escolar (¿], Nah la verdad antes me daba vergüenza actualizar porque de por si no soy una profesional escribiendo y estaba aprendiendo recién xD.**_

_**Indicaciones de cómo leer.**_

_**Como el protagonista de esta historia es Kagome cuando el texto diga [Dialogo] normalmente siempre el – será de Kagome.**_

_**Ejemplo:**_

_**Eres un estúpido kagome – La chica musito para sí mientras golpeaba al chico en su hombro con un poco de fuerza.[Personaje secundario]**_

_**-Tú eres la estúpida Sango – El chico sonrió sabiendo que la chica solo jugaba a estar enojada. [Personaje principal]**_

_**También estarán los pov, cuando diga [Kagome Pov] o [Inuyasha Pov] es porque en esos momentos la historia estará relatada desde las sensaciones y vista del personaje ósea en primera persona, pero si no está escrito así es porque el narrador [ósea yo] estará contando la historia.**_

_**Advertencia: esta historia es tipo Shoujo/Yaoi si no te gusta alguno de estos géneros te recomiendo no leer la historia y pases al siguiente fic.**_

_**Si te gusta, ojala lo disfrutes y me dejes un mensaje.**_

_**Volviéndome una chica de mente.**_

_**Capitulo 1: Conociendo al protagonista.**_

Ahg, que estúpido es esto – Suspiro en el acto estirando sus piernas mientras se recargaba en la silla frente a la computadora – maldito trabajo de sociales – El pelinegro bufo y con un ademan de exasperación se rindió viendo la hora – 2:40 am , ¿a qué profesor de índole maestral se le ocurre mandar una tarea de 15 páginas explicando el origen de tu familia? – El chico estaba cansado , ¿Cómo no estarlo después de haber estado más de 4 horas haciendo el mismo trabajo pensando en cómo rellenar las 13 horas que le faltaban?. Enojado se levanto de la silla rindiéndose y con un aura de depresión agacho la cabeza pensando que debería comer algo – Espero mama me haya dejado algo de cenar – Sonrió inconscientemente pensando en lo buena que era su madre y lo mucho que lo soportaba estos años, se podría decir que él era como un estilo de chico rebelde solo que con un cuerpo pequeño y con algo de aspecto de chica, pero eso no le impedía ser uno de los chicos más fuertes de su colegio y también uno de los más populares entre las damas – Deh, este trabajo es solo una pérdida de tiempo – salió de su cuarto yendo directo a la cocina sacando un poco de pollo y un poco de arroz que se llevo a la boca automáticamente – que rico esta esto, debí haber bajado a cenar cuando me llamaron para comerlo caliente – Saco su celular buscando entre los múltiples contactos que tenia para marcar rápidamente.

[Conversación de celular]

¿Halo?

-Sango, soy yo. Kagome.

A no kagome , ni creas que te are el trabajo de sociales.

-Bueno quien sabe, podría hablar con cierto pervertido para que te invite a una cita.

… -se escucha tragar saliva de la otra línea-

-¿Y?, ¿Qué dices?

Echo, aselo te llevare tu maldito trabajo de sociales mañana.

Rio en el acto mientras colgaba el celular dejándolo botado en el sillón – Esa sango tan ingenua, mejor iré a dormir mañana se me ara tarde – dio un salto del sillón para caminar con algo de pereza a su cuarto, mañana seria un día pesado.

[Kagome Pov]

mmm… -Me removí de entre las sabanas molestándome en abrir los ojos para que se me encandilaran con la luz que se colaba entre las cortinas - ¿Qué hora es? – Salí un poco de la ropa de cama abriendo los ojos de par en par mientras salía rápidamente y en tiempo exprés me vestía y corría al baño – Mierda Mierda se me va hacer tarde – me lave la boca mientras me sonreía al espejo para darme un poco de confianza y salir corriendo lo más fuerte que podía de la casa mirando a mama - ¡Adiós mama! – no me di el tiempo de darle un beso en la mejilla como acostumbraba, solo tome mi almuerzo de encima de la mesa de la cocina para salir de la casa y tomaba mi bicicleta saltando escalón por escalón encima de ella lo más rápido que podía.

Se podría decir que mi vida era un tanto normal o al menos eso creía yo de todo esto, Me llamo Higurashi Kagome soy un chico de 17 años ya casi al cumplir mi mayoría de edad mucha gente piensa que soy en realidad un tipo de tom boy porque se podría decir que soy un tipo muy hermoso y muy popular entre las chicas, no tengo contextura ancha y tampoco alta. Soy un enano en lo que se refiere a los demás chicos mido 1.57 y tengo mucho la apariencia de una chica pero creo que lo que me hace popular es la actitud de chico rebelde matón que tengo dentro del colegio – Bufe riéndome de mi mismo ¿con quién demonios me presentaba? , no me gustaba pensar eso realmente porque me gusta pensar que soy el protagonista de una historia de monstros donde descubría que era un ser sobrenatural, ganaba poderes y derrotaba al mal, Mire a todos lados ya mirando la escuela a lo lejos y empezaba a pedalear fuerte para no llegar un poco más tarde o por lo menos no me cerraran el portón este mismo.

[Fin Kagome pov]

Kagome entro dejando al guardia del colegio un poco asustado, no era la mejor apariencia que llevaba en esos momentos con ojeras notables y una cara de pocos amigos entraba a paso lento a dejar su bicicleta, las chicas lo miraban vociferando que con ese aspecto Kagome se veía mucho más guapo de lo normal.

Puso una mueca de desagrado al dejar su bicicleta mal puesta con el candado colocando sus manos en los bolsillos y a cabeza gacha pasaba entre todo el grupo de chicas, Algunas le poniendo su mejor cara y otra sus sonrisas más ardientes dejando en claro que querían algo más que solo besos con él, algunas trataban de no mostrar interés pensando que eso le fascinaría kagome de alguna forma – Deh – Kagome con su bolso al hombro entro abriendo su casillero que este dejaba caer unas cuantas cartas de amor a sus pies, se agacho mirando las cartas sin mucho interés y las dejo entre sus libros para leerlas después eran un buen pasatiempo en la noche cuando se aburría de jugar en el computador - ¡Kagomeee! – se dio vuelta observando entre toda la multitud para diferenciar a quien le llamaba.

[Dialogo]

¡Kagome!

-¿Mm?, ¿Ocurre algo Sango? –Musito entrecerrando los ojos estirando automáticamente la mano-

Toma – La chica le entrego con una cara de pocos amigos en trabajo de sociales esperando una respuesta válida del pelinegro.

-Ok, hablare con tu amado pervertido para que te invite.

¡Uyy!, ¡Que no lo amo!

-Si Si, lo que tu digas Sango.

Dejo a la chica hablando sola mirando hoja por hoja el trabajo de sociales, Sango era una buena alumna de seguro aprobaría con este trabajo - ¡Ugh! – Sintió un cuerpo encima y el piso a sus espaldas, se había caído. Eso lo tenía más que claro pero no había sido se culpa él no se había resbalado. Abrió los ojos con furia observando a un chico de cabello blanco hasta los hombros y ojos dorados, espera ¿el chico tenia colmillos? Esto debe ser una broma. – Oye pendejo fíjate como caminas – Se paro automáticamente para mirar con desagrado al peliblanco que aun estaba en el suelo mientras gente se acumulaba a su alrededor esperando algún tipo de expresión de pelea del chico que estaba en el suelo.

[Dialogo]

Perdóname enano, Perdóname porque eres tan pequeño que no te ves cuando caminas.

-¿Qué dijiste estúpido?

Que eres tan pequeño que casi te piso, ¡pendejo de mierda!

-¡Y quien eres tú para decirme tamaña estupidez! ¡¿eh?!

Uuuy, parece que al enano se le arrancaron los caballos.

-Hoy al terminar la escuela, 5:30 tu y yo afuera enfrentaremos las cosas como hombres ¿Cómo te llamas?

Inuyasha, me llamo Inuyasha taisho – Kagome lo miro con una sonrisa desafiante al igual que Inuyasha le devolvía la sonrisa con una mueca de confianza.

Sin duda este sería un día interesante.

_**Si, por ahora el fic no es muy largo. Pero irá creciendo a medida que van avanzando los capítulos o eso pienso yo hacer, prometo actualizar pronto como por ejemplo quiero hacerlo largo, actualizare los viernes para hacer un capitulo mas o menos largo atra vez de la semana.**_

_**Bueno, espero les haya gustado y hayan disfrutado leerlo.**_

_**Me despido, NeruLinne**_


	2. Una ética de persona

_**Bueno, aquí va el segundo capitulo**_

_**Indicaciones de cómo leer.**_

_**Pov, cuando diga [Kagome Pov] o [Inuyasha Pov] es porque en esos momentos la historia estará relatada desde las sensaciones y vista del personaje ósea en primera persona, pero si no está escrito así es porque el narrador [ósea yo] estará contando la historia.**_

_**Advertencia: esta historia es tipo Shoujo/Yaoi si no te gusta alguno de estos géneros te recomiendo no leer la historia y pases al siguiente fic.**_

_**Si te gusta, ojala lo disfrutes y me dejes un mensaje.**_

_**Volviéndome una chica de mente.**_

_**Capitulo 2: Una ética de persona**_

_**En el capitulo anterior.**_

**[Dialogo]**

**Perdóname enano, Perdóname porque eres tan pequeño que no te ves cuando caminas.**

**-¿Qué dijiste estúpido?**

**Que eres tan pequeño que casi te piso, ¡pendejo de mierda!**

**-¡Y quien eres tú para decirme tamaña estupidez! ¡¿Eh?!**

**Uuuy, parece que al enano se le arrancaron los caballos.**

**-Hoy al terminar la escuela, 5:30 tu y yo afuera enfrentaremos las cosas como hombres ¿Cómo te llamas?**

**Inuyasha, me llamo Inuyasha Taisho – Kagome lo miro con una sonrisa desafiante al igual que Inuyasha le devolvía la sonrisa con una mueca de confianza.**

**Sin duda este sería un día interesante.**

**Capitulo 2: Una ética de persona.**

Las clases habían comenzado el pelinegro sentía una fuerte presión encima del de una mirada desconocida y por más que trataba de observar no lograba encontrar la causa de la presión en su cuerpo, la verdad Kagome se sentía nervioso demasiado nervioso tanto que al sentir la presión Kagome sentía que su rostro enardecía y su cuerpo daba un brinco haciéndole sentir un montón de raras sensaciones – Que mierda es esto – Musito por lo bajo para no despertar sospecha con la chica que tenia al lado.

Oye Kagome te noto algo raro ¿te pasa algo malo? – La amiga de Kagome llamada Koga estaba preocupada. Bueno ¿Cómo no estarlo si el chico que te gusta esta nervioso por una causa desconocida?, podría ser otra chica.

-No Koga estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte – Miro el cielo tratando de buscar una respuesta válida para todo esto que estaba sintiendo el tenia claro que se sentía así de avergonzado por una mirada y que la presión en donde más la sentía era en su trasero pero de todas las chicas no noto que ninguna lo miraba con tal deseo sobretodo en su trasero.

Koga miro la hora sorprendiéndose por lo tarde que era, Indico a Kagome que en ese momento tenia clase de matemáticas para poner en marcha su cuerpo. La chica se quedo mirando por un momento largo al pelinegro y este cuando se dio vuelta la chica en el acto se sonrojo.

-¿Mmm?, ¿Ocurre algo Koga?, ¿Tienes fiebre? – Puso su mano en la frente de la chica al igual que esta se ponía mucho mas sonrojada de lo normal.

¡N-NO!, ¡ESTOY BIEN KAGOME! – La chica se aparto rápidamente de su lado casi espontáneamente al igual que el chico la veía confundido.

-Bueh, como quieras –Kagome se aparto mientras los 2 se miraron estrepitosamente por sentir una mirada de enojo tremenda sobre sus personas, Kagome localizo la mirada observando impresionado como inuyasha con el chico que había discutido esta tarde cruzado de brazos lo miraba con una sonrisa siniestra mientras se recargaba en la pared ensanchaba mas su sonrisa haciendo ademan de que estaba observando toda la escena con atención – D-Debe ser por Koga… - Se sonrojo en el acto que Inuyasha se relamió sus labios y el salió disparado a su sala de clases.

Kagome me dejo sola – La chica observaba interesada y al ver a Inuyasha este aparto la mirada molesto mientras el peliblanco ponía sus manos en sus bolsillos y se alejaba a paso perezoso de todo lo que había ocurrido- Que extraño…el Ex novio de Kikyo.

En la clase de matemáticas todo había ocurrido lento, Kagome como de costumbre se había dormido encima de su pupitre pero al profesor eso ya no le importaba Kagome era un buen alumno mientras se refería a las notas, Sango trataba de despertarlo mientras recibía cartas pervertidas de Miroku el chico que se sentaba en las últimas filas junto con cierto peliblanco que no había apartado la mirada de la ventana.

¿Ocurre algo Inuyasha? – Miroku preparaba otra de sus tantas cartas y dibujada 2 hermosos senos bajo la frase [Quiero poner mis manos aquí Sango querida].

Mmm…Creo que me gusta alguien – Inuyasha lo miro fijo mientras que el pervertido dejaba caer sus cosas estrepitosamente y recogía todo rápidamente.

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices Inuyasha?! – El peliblanco puso cara de enfado dejando claro que lo que decía era realmente enserio, Miroku pensó viéndolo seriamente. Inuyasha había hecho una promesa de que nunca le volvería a gustar una mujer eso quería decir…

¿Inuyasha que chico te gusta? – El peliblanco abrió los ojos como platos sonrojándose al instante, Sabia que Miroku se daría cuenta tarde o temprano ¿pero ahora?, ¿tan pronto? Decidió omitir alguna respuesta guardando silencio mirando al pervertido muy enojado demostrando que no querría hablar más del tema.

La clase paso bastante tranquila excepto por alguna broma de alguno de sus compañeros y del propio Inuyasha que por inercia hacia reír a todos, Kagome había despertado hace poco siendo nuevamente el centro de atención de cierto peliblanco que se sentaba a final del salón-

Ejem…Kagome…No quiero arruinarte la tarde, pero he notado que Inuyasha te mira mucho – Kagome se irguió al momento que escucho su nombre y sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo adorable, sentía la presión aumentar en su espalda cada vez mas y trataba de mantener la cordura y no mirar atrás para no contagiarse más.

¿E-Estas segura Sango? –Sango pudo escuchar el tono nervioso de Kagome dándose una idea clara, ¿Qué Kagome no era heterosexual? Bueno ambos sabían que por más que Kagome acosara algunas chicas él jamás había dado su primer beso y tampoco había vivido su primera vez.

Ehhhh…No ya no – Kagome dio un soplido fuerte y seguro mientras relajaba el cuerpo de una manera ya anormal, casi se había derretido.

Eso fue raro – Bufo al verla a ella aun con los colores carmesí en su cara tratando de buscar una respuesta en los ojos de sango, esta misma capto lo que Kagome trataba de hacer e instantáneamente se alejo dejándolo solo a la merced de quien se le quisiera acercar – Gracias Sango que excelente amiga eres.

[Kagome Pov]

Me pare en silencio ordenando mis cosas planeando lo que aria en esos momentos, primero iría a la cafetería compraría algo de comer y después iría a tomar una siesta bajo el árbol de atrás del patio por la sombra. Sonreí, el panorama se veía bastante tentador pero algo estaba raro el chico con el que me había puesto a discutir hoy al chocar me estaba siguiendo muy cerca - … - Mire hacia atrás un poco inseguro buscando alguna señal de que se alejaría, No. Me sonrió y apuro el paso al mío ¿Qué carajos le pasaba a este chico?

-¿Me puedes decir que carajos te pasa? – Ya estaba irritado y quería comer un poco, me dolía el estomago por no haber comido nada y sin comida Kagome Higurashi es como un tornado en acción.

Es un país negro enano puedo ir donde yo quiera – Escuche una respuesta tan absurda como la sonrisa autosuficiente en su rostro, levante el puño intentando dar un golpe certero en su rostro pero no sentí nada más que un bloqueo y un golpe sonoro en mi espalda, estábamos a mitad de camino eso me indico que el dinero en mi bolsillo no lo gastaría, no iría a la cafetería.

[Fin Kagome Pov]

Inuyasha camino a la cafetería había arrinconado a Kagome contra la pared poniendo una de sus rodillas entre sus piernas para evitar alguna patada baja, la respiración del pelinegro se agitaba mientras que el ojidorado disfrutando de la situación inhalaba el dulce aroma del chico que estaba en la pequeña prisión que él había creado.

I-Inuyasha… - Kagome en un momento sintió que al sentir la respiración del chico en su cuello se le iba toda la fuerza animal que el poseía, ¿Cómo no sentirse débil en esa situación? – P-Por favor suéltame… - Dijo bastante bajo rogando para que lo soltara de una vez, sin embargo. Le gustaba estar en esa situación

Kagome… - Inuyasha ya no obedecía a sus sentidos, sentía sus pantalones apretar en cierta parte y sus manos querer recorrer todo ese cuerpo que tenia abajo, ¿Esto no estaba bien no? Bueno el siempre pensó que era un heterosexual, ¿Qué diría Kikyo al verlo en esta situación?

Ambos reaccionaron cuando Kagome lanzo un gemido más o menos alto, lo suficiente para que alguien escuchara aparte de ellos. Kagome reacciono rápidamente apartándolo bruscamente al mismo tiempo que salía corriendo de ese lugar muy confundido, asustado, sorprendido.

¡Q-Que carajos fue eso! – Aun sentía las caricias en su cuerpo de una manera ardiente y lo peor que él se había comenzado a excitar miro su entrepiernas viendo el notorio bulto – M-Maldicion… -se levanto normal tratando de acomoda su ropa cosa que eso no se notara y camino a los vestidores para buscar su ropa de gimnasia y poder solucionar esto, tenía una suerte tremenda que a la siguiente clase aparte de ser gimnasia salían con poleras bastantes anchas por el calor.

…- Inuyasha se había quedado en silencio mirando la pared un buen rato sin siquiera reaccionar solo recordando una y otra vez ese gemido que Kagome había lanzado al aire recordando una vez más a su Exnovia Kikyo.

[Flash Back]

Kikyo sonrió dulcemente tomando las manos de Inuyasha mientras que este con un poco de pereza encima le seguía el juego de una manera floja.

¡Vamos Inuyasha! – Esta sonrió una vez más a su manera para darle la suficiente confianza para que Inuyasha bailara con ella.

Está bien, Esta bien – Bailaba al compas de sus pies y al ritmo que Kikyo había impuesto dejándose llevar por esta misma.

Te amo – Se miraron a los ojos mientras se besaban con ahincó demostrando todo ese amor que se profesaban.

De repente todo se derrumbo.

¡Inuyasha! – Kikyo callo de una gran altura de cabeza golpeándose fuertemente con una roca – Lo siento Inuyasha no puedes ver más a Kikyo, está muerta – Los padres de la joven se alejaron lo más posible de Inuyasha mientras tomaban el siguiente vuelo a Tokyo llevándose todas las cosas de su hija.

[Fin Flash Back]

¡No pude protegerla! – Dio un golpe en la pared viendo como esta se trisaba un poco al momento que sus nudillos y el concreto hicieron contacto – Pero… - Vio su mano recordando lo que había pasado hac minutos, Kagome era un chico bastante lindo a su parecer y este le atraía por demás.

El timbre sonó y todos los alumnos volvieron a las clases de una manera normal, Kagome evitaba por todos los medios no tener algún contacto con Inuyasha, no fue su compañero de gimnasia, no fue compañero de laboratorio y salía de los primeros de la sala para no tener que toparse con él y esto no paso desapercibido por el Peliblanco, ya iban a ser las 5:30 y kagome recordó lo que había dicho esta mañana al chocar con Inuyasha.

Carajo soy un estúpido… - Camino a paso lento viendo que el peliblanco no había faltado al citatorio de lucha, vio como los alumnos habían esperado este encuentro con cautela pues. ¿Habían más de 60 alumnos viendo lo que iba a pasar no? – E-Espero estés preparado para tu paliza.

Inuyasha hizo caso omiso a lo que había dicho el pequeño mientras sentía golpes en su cuerpo y en su rostro y este fingió caerse desmallado y los demás a su alrededor aplaudían a kagome y se retiraban rápidamente del sector por si algún maestro podría acercarse, entre abrió los ojos viendo como el Pelinegro se hincaba al lado de él y sacaba una especie de botiquín de primeros auxilios.

¿Qué vas hacer con eso? – Se sento y Kagome lo miro sorprendido mientras se enfurecía un poco.

¿Fingiste todo?... – Se había enfadado pero le sorprendía la manera sobrenatural que el chico tenia resistencia contra los golpes – y te voy a curar pendejo.

Inuyasha haciendo caso a sus instintos levanto el pequeño mentón de Kagome robándole un beso parándose en el acto escapando a paso apurado.

Nos vemos mañana Kagome – se despidió de una manera normal mientras se alejaba totalmente del y lanzaba un grito - ¡Y no se te ocurra faltar mañana porque no te doy permiso de faltar!

Kagome aun hincado en el suelo sorprendido de una manera espeluznante tomo su mochila guardando el botiquín alejándose de la escena, todo fue muy rápido y muy extraño para el chico.

¿Qué rayos fue eso?... – Toco sus labios con las yemas de sus dedos aun sonrojado y atontado por todo lo que había pasado reaccionando al grito del peliblanco - ¡Oye!, ¡No soy tu estúpida mascota ni buscador de algo que te tenga que andar haciendo caso! – Salió corriendo tomando su bicicleta con el rostro carmesí un pedaleo lo más rápido que podía a casa.

_**Notas de la autora: ahhhh, como dije a medida que el fic se vaya escribiendo va a ir creciendo, ¿Qué onda como están?, ¿les gusta el fic? Denme su sincera opinión para ir cambiando algunas cosas a medida que voy escribiendo y poder incluirlas xD**_

_**Ah algunas de los cambios de sexo serán los siguientes:**_

_**Mujeres: Koga,Sango, Kikyo, Kagura, la mama de Kagome,Rin, Shippou.**_

_**Hombres: Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Naraku, Ayame, [la súper manada de Koga que no recuerdo el nombre], Kanna.**_

_**Bueno, espero les haya gustado y un mensaje de felicitación me ayudaría mucho a darme ánimos para poder seguir, acepto críticas tanto buenas como malas.**_

_**Se despide: NeruLinne.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Seee seee no tengo justificación para no haber actualizado…pero ¿saben? Soy mecánica y evitar no llegar cansada es algo… ¿agotador?, ¿perdónenme?...acepto piedras….._

_Ok no, el problema era que no encontraba prácticamente una inspiración para este fic y como empecé a trabajar y a ver anime y me vicie con FNAF…malditos hicieron a Foxy una lámpara…_

_Bueno espero disfruten de todo este capítulo que más o menos quise hacerlo medio largo para su disfrute y que cambie mi método de escribir_

_¡Disfruten la lectura! _

_Pensamientos en cursiva._

_Ggggggggggggg o hhhhhhhhhhhhh – cambio de escenario._

_**¿Qué me está pasando?**_

_**-**_ ¡Kagome-Chan! ¡A cenar!

Kagome bufo por lo bajo

había llegado a casa bastante agotado y con sus muslos bastante adoloridos por la carrera en bici que había hecho después del…Beso… - Mmm… - Se quedo pensando bastante sobre lo ocurrido, No es que él fuera homosexual no señor su madre le había especificado muy bien que el tenia que tener una…esposa.

-¡JOVENCITO TE DIJE QUE BAJARAS A CENAR!

-¡Ya voy Mama!

La cena había transcurrido bastante tranquila, el callado como siempre mientras su hermano sota intentaba hacerle un poco de gracia y él lo corría por lo molesto que era.

-Préstame la play.

-No.

-Préstame la play.

-Que no sota, basta.

-Préstame la play.

¡QUE NO!

-¡Higurashi Kagome, Esas no son formas de tratar a tu hermano menor!

-Agh…Esta bien, puedes tomar mi play pero no me fastidies en toda la tarde.

-¡Wiiiiiiiiiiii!

Todos terminaron de cenar y él se levanto ancianamente para ir a su cuarto y sentarse frente a esa computadora que el tanto amaba por nada más y nada menos que su juego favorito "Grand Chase" tenia mas juegos con los cual entretenerse pero ese era con el que había empezado y nada se lo quitaría de encima en estos momentos.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué mierda es esto? –Musito para si en voz baja, no debía meter mucho ruido o su madre le obligaría a apagar el computador [como si no lo hubiera hecho ya muchas veces antes] – UnderInu Te ha enviado… ¿una solicitud de amistad?, que raro es todo esto no recuerdo a conocer ningún chico y tampoco he dado mi Nick, bue será. –apretó suavemente el botón de aceptar.

[UnderInu te ha enviado un mensaje]

U: Hey, Kagome.

L: Quien mierda eres tú, ¿te conozco de algún lado?

U: Oh vamos no te hagas que no me conoces hombre, de Lol recuerda. Soy el que te dio la paliza de las 5 kills.

L: ¡Tu! Me las vas a pagar Under maldito ¡tenia lag y con lag no se vale!

U: Claro que si se vale, tú fuiste el que no aviso que tenía lag de un principio y acepto el 1vs1

Es que Kagome jamás faltaba a un reto.

L: No, no se vale tú hiciste trampa yo te avise que tenia lag y no quisiste parar, me das asco.

U: Ok si tanto dices vamos un PVP para probar quien es mejor.

L: Ok, creo sala imbécil.

[LyonHigKing ha abandonado la conversación]

Enfadado creo la sala en PVP escogiendo su fiel BattleMage Arme viendo que su contrincante anónimo [Porque si no sabía quién era en la vida real] UnderInu seleccionaba a Sieghart 4 clase – este imbécil me las pagara.

¡La Luz sagrada nos guiara!

¿Crees poder vencerme?, Inténtalo si puedes.

Kagome miro sorprendido como Under lo venció en menos de 3 minutos, tenia 1559 victorias solamente 3 kills barra de MP casi llena y con un Drop que superaba los 10.000 de ataque básico - …No puede ser… - Musito suavemente para sí, era el mejor de su círculo de amigos dentro de grand chase y ahora llegaba este personaje que lo había vencido en lol tantas veces y le quitaba su trono de Grand Chase

[UnderInu te ha enviado un mensaje]

U: ¿Kagome? , Oye no quería ser tan duro contigo. Perdon

L: y encima te disculpas puto de mierda, te puedes ir bien a cuidar de monte Fuuji, zopenco.

[LyonHigKing ha abandonado la conversación]

[UnderInu te ha enviado un mensaje]

U: eh… ¿enserio? Oye eso lo tomare como una cita. A las 4 en punto este sábado en la estación pasare por ti, mas te vale ser una chica linda.

[LyonHigKing ha abandonado la conversación]

Se levanto exasperado de frente del computador aplastando su cabeza contra sus manos y luego se dirigía a su almohada directamente boca abajo ahogando un grito contra sí mismo, a si es Kagome Higurashi era un niño rata - ¡Que mierdaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – se acomodo un poco en si mismo recordando de nuevo el mensaje de la cita, realmente no se sentía nervioso por eso pero si le dejaba un poco a mal sabor de boca y realmente no quería saborearlo ya.

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Mmmm – Se removió de manera muy floja enredado en esas sabanas aterciopeladas que sentía fríamente en su cuerpo - ¿Eh? – Abrió sus ojos rápidamente dándose cuenta que no era su cama ni su casa – Donde demonios estoy – Se sentó de manera lenta analizando cada parte de esa habitación hasta que sintió algo rodearlo por las caderas dando a conocer 1 que estaba semi-desnudo 2 que no estaba solo.

Kagome…Vuelve a la cama, shippou mañana vendrá a vernos con su esposa y tenemos que madrugar – el peliblanco a su lado bostezo de manera sosa casi divertida, se quedo en silencio mirando al chico al igual que miro su cuerpo espera ¿desde cuándo el tenia senos?

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Despertó de golpe sentándose rápidamente en la cama viendo casi ciego por las migrañas a su alrededor al mismo tiempo que verificaba que todo su cuerpo estuviera en orden – Uff menos mal todo fue un sueño – miro de manera sosa al bostezar su reloj en la mano – mmm…3:45 am – se miro analizando lo que sentía en esos momentos, la verdad no tenía ni idea ahora caía en cuenta que Inuyasha el niño mas molestado del colegio lo había besado y que incluso lo estaba acosando, no era que Kagome fuera el más popular pero en realidad el si era popular y que incluso el se podía escoger a cualquier chica e inuyasha le caía mal por ser altanero y bastante retrasado mental.

Meh… - se recostó rápidamente en su colchón de vuelta mirando el techo.

Se quedo pensativo bastante tiempo antes de analizar qué era lo que sentía por inuyasha siempre escucho el rumor de que Inuyasha era el culpable de la muerte de su antigua novia llamada Kikyo una de las chicas mas frías y dulces del colegio, era una de las chicas que el admiraba por ser la presidenta escolar y estar en varios elementos extracurriculares del colegio lo cual se le hacían divertidos los festivales que ella misma organizaba tan detalladamente, pero desde que se enamoro del chico más impopular del colegio la reputación de Kikyo era que ese chico la estaba obligando a estar con él y que incluso la violaba o le inducia a las drogas.

Desde que conoció a Inuyasha el sabia que el peliblanco tenia alto rendimiento de notas por no distraerse con nadie en realidad el único amigo que se sabía que tenía era Miroku y el casi siempre estaba con las chicas e Inuyasha siempre lo veía sentado…en ese árbol y solo, leyendo o haciendo cualquier cosa hasta durmiendo.

Sintió una opresión en el corazón de repente, le apenaba mucho que una persona fuera a si de solitaria como él. Sabía que sus padres habían muerto porque habían estado en el mismo accidente que su padre y que el señor Taisho murió y su mujer murió tiempo después y que su hermano lo había dejado solo porque prácticamente el salió a estudiar fuera del país.

Sesshomaru Taisho en esos momentos era uno de los chicos más populares del colegio pero jamás le intereso algo más que el estudio en sí, así que se propuso dejar hasta su hermano lejos del para completar su meta de ser el mejor científico.

Creo que eh juzgado mal a Inuyasha, quizás no es tan idiota como yo creía – Se levanto caminando atreves de su cuarto para abrir la ventana dejando entrar el frio aire dentro poniéndose una chaqueta negra al igual que sus pantalones y aun con la polera de pijama dio un salto de la ventana a la pequeña abertura de techo que tenía su puerta trasera bajando acalambrándose los pies por tan fuerte impacto.

Miro el cielo tan estrellado como siempre mirando la luna que expectante iluminaba el suelo, se acomodo las zapatillas nuevamente y se dispuso a bajar rápidamente las extensas escaleras que en estos momentos no le importaba mucho que fueran a si de largas, le recordaba cuando el de pequeño se lanzaba desde unos escalones altos a los brazos de su padre cuando llegaba tan cansado del trabajo.

Sonrió de manera leve mientras que sentía que su cuerpo se cargaba hacia adelante y se quedo sin habla cuando vio que el suelo estaba frente a sus ojos, Sintió un pequeño ardor en sus rodillas mientras que un contacto en su pecho y un agarre fuerte de la chaqueta en su espalda lo hizo reaccionar otra vez.

Deberías tener más cuidado – Quiso levantar la vista a esa voz desconocida que se le hacía familiar pero sus ojos solo derramaron un poco de agua haciendo que el mismo hiciera más fuerte el agarre cerrando sus parpados imaginando que quien lo había atrapado era su padre.

Oí ¿Estás bien Kagome? – Levanto su cabeza limpiándose las lágrimas viendo borrosamente una melena blanca - ¿Por qué estas llorando?

Oh…Eres tu Inuyasha – Le sonrió levemente demostrando un deje de cariño hacia el chico y no el asco que le demostraba esta tarde o hace algunos días lo cual dejo perplejo a Inuyasha ¿hace cuanto una persona no le sonreía con tanto cariño? No recordaba a nadie…que no fuera su madre.

Gracias – Musito Kagome suavemente mientras le sonreía mas tiernamente levantándose con delicadeza de su lado para dejar a Inuyasha mucho mas perplejo de lo que estaba.

¡Keh! Eres un idiota… ¡Como no te fijas por donde camias! – Espera Espera , Kagome paró en seco pensando repetidas veces hace unos días e incluso esta tarde se había comportado como todo un acosador molestándolo, siguiéndolo e incluso besándolo a la fuerza y ¿Ahora actuaba como todo un Tsundere?

¡Porque yo camino por donde se me dé la gana estúpido! – Gruño al igual que sentía al peliblanco gruñir de manera fuerte.

¡Feh! Como sea, Nos vemos cuando dejes de caminar como imbécil – Inuyasha bufo por lo bajo mientras apuraba el paso a su casa.

¡Espera Inuyasha! – Paro mirando fastidiado reaccionando a un sonrojo cuando vio que Kagome le sonrió tiernamente.

¿Quieres caminar conmigo?

Quizás después de todo…Ninguno de los 2 tenía que pasar esta noche solos.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capitulo 3: Una Noche juntos.**_

_Hola Hola, ¿Cómo están? ¿Disfrutan el Fic? De verdad gracias por los comentarios o el comentario que me dejan a veces, significan mucho para mí y encima me dan más ganas de seguir escribiendo empezare a actualizar más rápido este fic ya que se me hizo una gran idea._

_Bueno ya saben las reglas, disfruten la lectura._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Inuyasha sintió como sus muslos se entumecían al mismo tiempo que podía ver el vapor salir de la boca de Kagome soltar vapor al mover sus labios contándole entusiasmado cada anécdota que se le ocurría y feliz de estar a su lado el también sonrió.

Pero fue muy gracioso cuando Sota intento agarrarme a patadas y yo moví su pie de manera casi por inercia y el muy idiota se cayó al suelo – Una risa salió de los 2 jóvenes que caminaban por la acera directo al parque.

Kagome por su parte acomodo lentamente sus manos en sus bolsillos jugando con sus dedos para calentarse un poco se habían arrepentido mucho de no sacar una bufanda en esos momentos en los cuales salto de su ventana y ahora que lo pensaba eso se le hacía seriamente muy arriesgado.

Oi, Kagome –Musito suavemente inuyasha captando la atención del pelinegro - ¿Por qué estabas llorando recién? ¿Fue por el golpe?

El menor agacho un poco la cabeza tratando de que no se le agolpara las lágrimas en el rostro al mismo tiempo que se le daba una sonrisa leve recordando esos momentos.

_**[Flash Back]**_

_¡Otooou-saaaan! – El pelinegro de 4 años de edad bajaba con alegría extrema esas extensas escaleras._

_¡Kagome-Kun! – El hombre mayor de unos 30 años de edad alzaba sus brazos tratando de atrapar a ese pequeño cuerpo que se le venía encima al mismo tiempo que le sonreía con amor a la señora higurashi y esta le devolvía la sonrisa de forma familiar y maternal a los 2 muchachos que se abrazaban con alegría._

_**[Fin Flash Back]**_

No Inuyasha…Veras cuando me atrapaste, Yo recordé a mi padre – Inuyasha mordió su labio inferior no teniendo ni idea que preguntar, el no recordaba que el padre de Kagome venia en el mismo taxi donde venían sus 2 padres.

¿Y el está muerto, de viaje o simplemente desapareció? – Sabia que podía preguntar las cosas desubicada mente pero al carajo él quería saber que pasaba con Kagome.

El Murió, en el mismo accidente de tus padres Inuyasha – Dio un suspiro bastante fuerte mirando el cielo estrellado mirando el piso para mirar al frente y ver ese pequeño parque que apenas contenía 2 columpios y los demás estaba desecho y se veía adornado por vagabundos y demás personas en estado de ebriedad.

Inuyasha solo musito un pequeño "Oh" para sentarse al columpio a la orilla de este mientras Kagome se sentaba a la derecha meciéndose suavemente adelante y hacia atrás mientras Inuyasha le veía de reojo de manera abrupta y sin vergüenza, Kagome se sonrojo un poco al mismo tiempo que agachaba un poco la mirada.

Tú… ¿Tú sabes porque eres tan impopular Inuyasha? – Inuyasha se encogió de hombros intentando mostrarse desinteresado en el tema mientras hacia una mueca miro al cielo fastidiado y un poco enojado.

Nunca lo supe, a lo mejor es por mi cabello blanco – Se meció un poco en el columpio siguiendo el ritmo de Kagome mientras soltaba una pequeña risita.

Kagome rio junto al mientras se elevabas mas y mas, Inuyasha no era un chico feo ni menos un chico gordo, era delgado de rasgos duros mirada penetrante y era muy guapo y aun a si no se disponía a ser popular de grandes amigos o rodeado de gente la gente apenas se le acercaba y si se le acercaban era solo para humillarlo, golpearlo o por ultimo hacerle bromas y pedirle favores.

¿Sabes? Con mi ayuda puedes ser uno de los tipos más populares del colegio – Inuyasha le miro un poco interesado para descartar la idea inmediatamente – No gracias, tengo suficiente popularidad como para andar escuchando rumores a parte de los que dicen que yo mate a Kikyo.

¿Tú no lo hiciste verdad? – Lo miro seriamente mientras Inuyasha agachaba la mirada un poco triste, no negaba que aun sentía amor por kikyo y que quizás jamás dejaría de sentirlo después de todo. Ella fue y siempre será su primer amor.

Tú te pareces bastante a ella – Inuyasha se cargo en una de las cadenas que sujetaba el columpio - mira todo empezó cuando Kikyo me conoció.

_**[Flash Back Inuyasha]**_

_Ahhhhhhhhhh~ - llevo la mano a su boca con un poco de sueño mientras inconscientemente chocaba con una delicada figura femenina - ¡¿Ah?! ¡Oye perdón enserio perdón! _

_La chica a sus ojos le pareció hermosa, delicada figura, rostro apacible y amable, piel blanca y sobretodo le dedico una sonrisa en el momento en que ella se levanto._

_No te preocupes estoy bien – La chica se le quedo mirando por unos momentos y ambas miradas se cruzaron, tuvieron que desviar su mirada a los lados para no quedar pasmados frente al otro y no verse como idiotas – M-Me llamo Kikyo Miko._

_I-Inuyasha Taisho – Ambos intentaron hacer una reverencia y al hacerlo ambas cabezas chocaron "Perdón!" salió de ambos y la pelinegra de ojos avellana cubrió su boca sonrojada mientras que el chico tragaba duro por no gritar que era lo más adorable que había visto en mucho tiempo._

_Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

_Miro toda sangre asqueado alrededor suyo y de Kikyo de una manera impresionante._

_¡Kikyo! ¡Kikyo cómo pudiste! – La chica apenas se levanto clavándole una pedazo de vidrio en el brazo con morfina haciéndolo dormir._

_Perdóname inuyasha, esto tenía que hacerlo. Enserio perdóname Te amo – Fue perdiendo el conocimiento de a poco, ya veía el auto borroso al igual que veía a la otra persona muerta a su lado y al momento en que vio a Kikyo subir al auto nuevamente fue quedando dormido y cuando estaba a punto de quedar inconsciente….escucho un choque._

_**[Fin del Flash Back]**_

Se levanto de golpe del asiento excusándose con el pelinegro por tal atrevimiento, Kagome por su parte se sentía un poco decepcionado y algo melancólico, desearía que alguien lo amara como Inuyasha amaba a Kikyo y también se sentía un burdo remplazo de la chica ya que Inuyasha lo estaba persiguiendo por eso tal vez…Porque se parecía mucho a Kikyo.

¿Sabes Inuyasha? Yo no quiero ser el remplazo de Kikyo asi que si quieres buscarte a alguien asi tienes miles de personas, a mi no me interesa si eres gay… - Lagrimas se agolparon en sus ojos mientras que por dentro se sentía totalmente decepcionado – Me voy…

¡No espera Kagome! – Los 2 chicos se levantaron de golpe.

¡Inuyasha! – Kagome le grito en el rostro mientras levantaba el pie y lo inclinaba sobre su cabeza impresionantemente siendo la diferencia de tamaños que tenían - ¡Abajo!

Inuyasha cayó al suelo de golpe con todo el cuerpo mas su cara estaba en la tierra, Se levanto enfadado buscando el pelinegro para reclamarle, sin embargo no lo encontró.

Kagome llevaba mucho tiempo ya corriendo y llorando ¿Por qué se sentía así? No era que se sentía decepcionado por creer que Inuyasha estuviera enamorado de él…Sin embargo…

¿Por qué me siento tan mal de que Inuyasha ame a Kikyo y no a mí? Se supone que no somos nada – Pregunto frente a las escaleras de su casa mirando el cielo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Bueno, espero les guste es algo corto y prometí hacerlo más largo pero no puedo evitarlo. Me gusta dejar con ese saborcito de [Escribe mas hija de puta] Ok no._

_Buenas noches o días en el momento en que lo estén viendo._

_Mi alma se alimenta de sus comentarios…_

_**¡NeruLinne!**_


End file.
